Harry Potter and the Wizard Lanterns
by Potterformers
Summary: Harry receives the ring of the lanterns 2 years before going to hogwarts, realizes he a wizard leaves the dursleys and meets the Ron, Ginny and Hermione a year later
1. Philosipher Stone

**Harry Potter and**

**The wizarding Lantern: The Stone**

**By Potterformers**

_**Prologue- Discover the truth, Wizard lantern arise **_

July 31st 1989,

It a hot night, when a raven haired, green eyed boy saw a shooting star and wished, "Please, someone free me from these people," at that moment the star cashed in the park. Taking a change he followed it to a crater, inside an object that was not rock like as he was taught in school: it was a ship.

The boy saw something, a man, sort of injured; he rushed over and found it was an alien. "Harry Potter, I am Abin Sur Green Lantern guard of the sector 62559, there is a great evil on your planet," the alien started, '_So my name is Harry Potter and he must be some kind of cop,_' Harry thought in shock, seeing this Abin continued, "The ring has chosen you take it, speak the oath and train, more rings will arrive, as you need more allies in the fight to come and train them," sliding the green ring off his finger as he handed it to Harry, he finished, "Your relatives, lied you are a wizard Harry and the ring will help master your magic as well as access to your power vaults at Gringotts," finally Abin keeled over dead, then without warning the ring flew on to Harry hand and changed color then wrapping him in a ribbon of rainbow light.

While in a castle in Scotland several devices started wailing, as an ancient man examined the devices (that monitor Harry) seeing that the one monitoring his health was fine, then his magical core and finally one that monitors knew powers (non magical) it was glowing green with a sigh of relief he thought, '_It looks like we no longer have guess how Harry will be now he'll be safe with the Lanterns._'

While wrapped in the ribbon of light Harry chanted, "**In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let all those who worship evils might, beware the power of the Wizard Lantern Light,**" the as the light faded Harry was wearing a black streamline suit similar to Abins one but with gold shoulder pads, crimson gloves, emerald green and sapphire blue lantern logo and silver boots.

After a few minutes of recovery Harry looked down and sighed, "This is a bit show offy how about incognito," as a flashed appeared his clothes changed to and pair of black pants and shirt, green leather jacket and silver trimmed glasses, "Cool," he exclaimed, then thought it over, then he raised his ring hand and commanded, "Locate, earth safe House," then thrusting his hand forward projecting a map of London detailing both magical and muggle communities along with a flashing building H.Q. 'Safe' then Harry asked, "Teleport, H.Q." with that he vanished in a beam of light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1- Training Starts, power grows<strong>_

2 days after Harry had received the ring of the Lanterns; Harry had falling to a routine of training preparing his mind, body and magical core for his reentrance into the wizarding at age of 11, now he was eating well and had clothes that fit him for once. He also regained the height he should have though still on the scrawny side but at least he had some muscles not bulky but lean he could also manipulate the length of his hair, he still kept it messy but it has more length.

A year went by and he found friends in Ronald Weasley and his girlfriend Hermione Granger, as well as a crush on one Ginny Weasley Ron younger sister whom seems to reciprocated it, but as time went by he had found that they were the allies Abin was talking about, as the knew rings came down and transformed the three into wizard and witch lantern. Ginny suit was Black streamline with red and gold vest, red elbow length gloves and red knee high boots, Rons was similar to Ginnys but with maroon rather than red and with shoulder pads rather than a vest as well as men gloves and boots and Hermiones was Black streamline with silver highlight Rune shaped and navy blue elbow length glove and knee high boots.

As the friends trained Harry moved into the Burrow on the insistence of Molly, by the time the letters to Hogwarts (Harrys vault key included) showed up they mastered all forms of lantern corp. combat, with Harry specializing in double swords, lasers shooting for offensive, with Hoverboard, Energy and Broom flight for travel, shields and walls for defensive, Ginny was the exact same as Harry while Ron leant towards Doubles axes, shields and brooms and Hermione would use standard Lantern flight, staffs, lasers and Bows and Arrows.

The night before they went to Diagon Alley, Scabbers start to act strange; to which Harry used his ring, finding that Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew a man believed to be dead, after questioning under truth serum, they discovered Sirius innocence and got him released. After Harry found Sirius was his godfather, hugged him, told him about the Lantern corps and his friends then left to the alley.

While Harry and his friends' teleported to Diagon Alley, Sirius and Molly aparated they then moved to Gringotts. When they entered, they went to a teller and Harry said, "Lantern Potter, wishes to make a withdrawal," as he presented the ring to goblin, who said, "Very Well, I'll have Griphook take you to the Potter family Vault," then turned the Sirius and Molly asking, "How can I help you?" Sirius made enquiries about his bike and Molly requested to see the Weasley vault, after the stops at the Vaults with Sirius shrinking his bike and Molly and Harry collecting the money they needed Sirius then requested, "Master Griphook, I'd like my godson to take test to see if any of his talents are blocked and remove them," Griphook then said, "Of course, follow me," as head towards the ritual chambers.

Upon reaching the chamber Harry was requested to stand in the center of a rune circle, doing as directed he went to the center and then heard a new goblin identified as Ragnarok began chanting in the language of gobbledygook, as he was chanting a piece of parchment on a dais started to etch the words:

[Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 11

Title: Heir of the House of Potter and Heir Apparent of the House of Black

Status: Single

Job: Wizard Lantern

**Magical Talents: Access: Bloodline trait**

Metamorphamagus **partially developed Potter line**

Multi-animagus **fully blocked Peverell line**

Speaker of all **blocked (can learn) Evans line**

Spell crafter **Passive Evans line**

Parseltounge by soul fragment **developing Horcrux (Riddle)**

Dragonmouth ** partially blocked Emrys line (Merlin)**

Avianspeach ** partially blocked Emrys line**

Caninetounge ** partially blocked Emrys line**

Feline dialogue ** partially blocked Emrys line**

Elemental control **partially blocked Son line (Goku)**

Transfigurations master **partially blocked Le Fay**

Charms master **partially blocked Le Fay**

Potions master **partially blocked Le Fay**

D.A.D.A. master **partially blocked Le Fay**

Superhuman abilities **fully developed Potter line**

Wandless magic **Developing Gryffindor line**

Wordless magic **undeveloped Ravenclaw line**

**Animal Forms:**

Griffin

Phoenix

Winged wolf

Leonidas (type of Dragonoid)

**Elemental Powers:**

Fire.

Earth.

Wind.

Water.

Thunder.

Time and space.

Shadow manipulation.]

After the ritual was completed Sirius was looking at the page in awe, but could say a word as new chanting started as Harry was engulfed in a light which dissipated leaving a scar less Harry in place.

After 4 hours at Gringotts Harry not taking not for an answer told them that he was buying Ron and Hermione their first wands, Familiars, robes and clothes. Starting at Olivanders wands and other Foci: Ron getting a 10 inch Willow with Unicorn tail Hair, Hermione a 10¾ inch Vine with Dragon heartstring and Harry after 40 wands, a happy shop own got a unique a combination of 5½ inches of Holly and 5½ of Elder with the tail feathers of a fire phoenix, thunder phoenix, water phoenix, earth phoenix and shadow phoenix cores, but also for a 11 inch Holly with fire phoenix tail feather core which had the brother core to Voldemort, so paying for both of his and his friends wands along with wand holsters they then left the store.

After 2 minutes of getting fitted for robes Harry bought Ron, Hermione and himself a Welsh Green, Hungarian Horntail and Chinese water dragonhide jacket, dueling gloves and boots. Then moved to the Potion supplier: getting top of the line ingredients and cauldrons. Then got the school text books and books on animagus transformations, Elemental powers, Languages and beastspeaker magic (the ability to cast spells in animal languages and use their strength in human form) at Sirius' request. Then move to purchase trunks with Harry deciding on a multi-compartment trunk with 5 compartments, which were as follows:

1. Living Apartment with fully stocked stores, floo connection and king sized bed.

2. Training room with practice targets and drones.

3. Study with a potions lab and Library.

4. Exercise Oval with Quidditch pitch and supplies (Ron's request).

5. Gym with exercise equipment and an assault.

Harry had it decorated Gold and crimson at Sirius' suggestion as well as warded to hide the magical signatures of the occupants and unwanted intrudes. Harry also decided to have an engraved plaque of a Stag, Huge Wolf, and Grim like dog, Dragonoid, Phoenix, Winged wolf and griffin with the phrase 'Chaos Reigns'.

Then Harry made his way with Sirius to Eeylops Owl Emporium to pick a snowy owl (he later names Hedwig), an eagle owl for Ginny next year, and then move to Menageries creatures buying a ginger haired half Kneazle-half cat for Hermione and a shadow wolf for Ron.

After meeting up at the Leaky Cauldron with Sirius Harry gave out their familiars to whom Ginny excitedly kissed him on the lips, before pulling away blushing with Sirius laughed and muttered, "What with Potters and red heads."

A/N I had Harry be a match to 2 wands types both with phoenixes tail feathers and created new elemental phoenixes for the reason of the ring of the Lanterns powers were at their max for him. All elemental powers have a gold, red, blue, green and silver tinge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2- Animagi now<strong>_

As August went on Harry, his now girlfriend Ginny, Hermione and Ron discussed their animagus forms, asked Sirius to help with brewing the potion to reveal detailed pictures of what their forms are or in Harry case what they look like.

The animagus revealer potion took 1 week to make, with it finally ready Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione drank the potion then it went dark; one by one their forms appeared: (Harrys first) the first to come was his griffin whom stalked out and paraded for him to see that the form was raven black with a gold tinge green eyes, the next to approach was a black and red phoenix with green eyes, then the winged wolf swooped in a showed it a bluish black fur with silver fangs and green eyes and his last a Leonidas black with green eyes and lightning bolt designs on its wings and a silver trident like tail all with a lightning bolt scar on the forehead; (Ginnys) first to appear before Ginny was a Rudy red fire winged Pegasus with a golden fur to the horse part of the form, gold and red phoenix was second and a red female griffin the third all with chocolate brown eyes; Ron was a red lion with a golden mane; Hermione had a silver and blue bald eagle form.

Thanks to the power upgrade from the rings Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione mastered their forms in 2 weeks of discovering them while Harry and Ginny found a way of using the powers of their phoenix forms in human form man Ron and Hermione Envious. They had also got registered which surprise the head of registration.

2 days before Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Hogwarts, they including Ginny trained in Harry trunk with Ginny using Harrys Holly with Phoenix tail feather in which the wand also chose her as effectively as it chose Harry, mastering every spell, flawlessly brewing every potion and they'd fly circles around the classmates even Hermione but prefers ring flight and after coaxing Fred, George, Bill and Charlie into a 4 on 4 match with Harry and Charlie the seekers, Bill and Ginny as chasers, Fred and George were beaters that were universal Ron and a Lantern clone of Ron were keepers while Hermione Refereed.

Know it was September 1st and the Golden trio was saying their goodbyes to their families and teleported to the platform nine and three quarters along with Percy and the twins.

(A/N Bill and Charlie came for Ginnys birthday. Also they studied the up to Percy's level of studies for Hogwarts while in Harry's trunk)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3- Journey to Hogwarts<strong>_

They boarded the train and board, found a compartment with round faced boy whom introduced himself, "Hi I'm Neville, how are you?" sitting at the directed seats Harry then said, "We're good Neville, My name's Harry and these two are Ron and his girlfriend Hermione, How are you?" Neville then says, "I'm good Harry, but you wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter would you?" Harry nods and says, "Yes, but I'd rather not be famous for something I don't remember!" Neville nods and replies, "Sure, being a celebrity should be earned, not thrusted on you by the hordes."

With Hermiones nose so far in a book, Ron challenges, "Hey Harry, Neville, how about a game of chess?" as he raises his ringed hand sent out a gold and maroon light, creating a chess board with wizarding chess pieces and they started to play; Ron versus Neville and then the winner playing Harry.

As time went on Hermione, whom joined in the games of chess as Harry used a bit of time manipulations to slow time down in their compartment to extend their time to get to know one another, when they talked about their lantern rings Neville said, "Cool, I have heard of the exploits of the Green Lantern in America but I had no idea that our magical core could influence the color of the rings!" Harry, Ron and Hermione nod as they decided to drop the time field and prepared to get in to their robes.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville exited the train they heard a voice calling, "First years, to me come on now, come on now don't be shy, this way to the boats," they turned around and saw a giant of a man come towards them with a candle lantern in his hands waving a group to follow him, though his was strange the had felt that they could trust him and follow suit.

After they saw the marvel of the castle known as Hogwarts: Harry and Hermione were discussing the history of the castle from the Founders time they shared their hypothesis with each other, Ron who didn't show interest was talking Quidditch teams with Neville.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4-The Sorting of Heroes<strong>_

After unloading from the boats Hagrid (Whom introduced himself at the boat dock of the train station) lead them to great oaken doors, which he promptly knocked and waited. The doors open revealing a stern black haired woman whom gave the impression that she is not to be crossed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall your Duty Headmistress and Transfigurations Professor, while in a moment you shall join your classmate; you must sort into your house: there are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house is like your family as like all families as such your triumphs will earn you point and rule breaking will make you lose points," she paused to let it settle in and then continued, "very well, follow me and we'll begin the sorting," as she opened the next set of doors into a great hall sporting five tables, four long table under multi-symboled banner while the fifth had five important looking people looking at the great doors of the hall.

As McGonagall conjured a three-pedestal chair, brought out a hat and placed it on the chair: it then broke into song, which explains how you are chosen, attributes and abilities you have to determine your house place. Then McGonagall produced a roll of parchment and begin read: (A/N these characters are important in later Stories as their sorting was only done)

Abbot, Hannah = Hufflepuff

Bones, Susan = Hufflepuff

Boots, Terry = Ravenclaw

Brown, Lavender = Gryffindor

Crabbe, Vincent = Slytherin

Tracey Davis = Slytherin

Finnegan, Seamus = Gryffindor

Granger, Hermione = Gryffindor (Lantern)

Greengrass, Daphne = Slytherin

Goyle, Gregory = Slytherin

Longbottom, Neville = Gryffindor

Malfoy, Draco = Slytherin

Parkison, Pansy = Slytherin

Perks, Sally Ann = Slytherin

Potter, Harry = Gryffindor (Lantern)

Thomas, Dean = Gryffindor

Weasley, Ronald = Gryffindor (Lantern)

Zabini, Blaise = Gryffindor

After the first years were all sorted and sitting, Dumbledore stood up and said, "I have a few starts of term notices to give out:

1. The dark forrest is strictly forbidden.

2. Third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds.

3. Curfews are at 10:00 pm and latest you can stay up in your common rooms is 11:00 pm.

4. Any free periods are used for study, if needed."

After he let it sink in, he continued, "Let the feast Begin," as thousands upon thousands of different meal items appeared on the serving plate.

The plates were full of all his favorites: Roast Pork, sausages, roast and steamed vegetables, steak and salad. Starting with a slab of pork with roasted vegetables and a large glass of apple juice Harry ate talking to Ron, Neville and Hermione about their classes and the school, Harry even talked to Blaise for awhile before the desserts appeared: Chocolate Pudding, custard, tarts of various types and various types of ice creams.

After the food was cleaned off the plates Dumbledore rose and said, "Could the prefects lead their houses to their dormitories," as the students rose to follow he added, "Could Mr. Potter and his wizard Lantern friends remain behind for I wish to speak to them," with that Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to their seats and waited.

After all the students bar Harry, Ron and Hermione were had left the room the professors except Quirrell who stuttered a yawned and was dismissed, approached Harry and Dumbledore said, "Harry, my dear boy I was wondering if you'd cast a lantern shield at the door of the third floor corridor before you head to bed please?" "Yes Professors, the philosophers stone will be well protected!" seeing the shock on the professors faces Ron said, "our rings, alerted us to the stones presents and took it as a sign to make sure it was guarded properly," then with that they exited the hall and made their way to the third floor.

Once they arrived Harry raised his ringed hand willing a beam of rainbow light to make a large wall, at the door of the corridor and after drawing his wand, then making the wall permanent with an alien spell that solidifies the wall. Finally heading to Gryffindor tower and to bed. (A/N they are told the location and password to the tower before they reached the third floor and the ring accesses alien magic.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5- Potion Masters problems<strong>_

All the classes had gone well for the lanterns, excelling in every course and earn a mass of points for Gryffindor: for successfully turning a match into a needle, correctly harvesting and care for magical plants, asking questions on the history of magic, Defense against the Dark arts was a joke but they were able to keep the points coming and performing the charms correctly.

The lanterns were having a great excelling in all classes to the point that they could take their end of year exams and be moved up a year or 2 (A/N Harry, Ron and Hermione had studied all the courses up to Percy's education level during the summer.) even they could do the potions exams, though they were berated by Snape that they weren't able to concentrate on the making of the potions set for the classes, unfortunately for Snape; Harry and his friends had pre-made bottles of the potions in the 1st year curriculum under a status charms from the summer holidays to hand in for marking and their assignments were completed the night they were given thanks to the time-space Harry cast around the dormitories common rooms.

Professor Severus Snape had been sitting in his office contemplating; Potters skills are to high to be normal, considering his father, '_he has to be doing this to show how much of a bighead he has,_' he thought, but quickly banished the thought as he can't be that skilled, unless the ring is helping him focus better. Realizing that Harry may have more his mother in him than his father, he made a resolve to ensure that Harry was treated fairly by a selected few in his house of Slytherin.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room Draco Malfoy was getting angry, the source of his anger was Potter, the Weasel and the Mudblood, whom had been usurping the position of the heirs of the more well respected houses towards how their marks were and he had get them out of the well respected school of magic. As he left to go to bed Draco saw that their will be flying lesson with the Gryffindors and he started to formulate a plan.

After finishing their assignments, Harry and Ron left to the boy's dorms while Hermione ascended the stairs to the girl's dorms after Harry canceled the time magic. The next day the trio saw the flying lessons posted on the board was with the Slytherin, was today and began to grin as they knew they could fly circles around the other's, Harry as been a naturally gifted flyer, with Ron is skilled and Hermione was good enough to compete with the Beaters other Quidditch. So making their way down to breakfast in their Wizard Lantern robes rather than the standard school robes. (A/N Dumbledore allowed them as it was their formal battle suits and said robes are a replacement form of the suits based on the Green lantern suits with their color schemes)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6- Flying time, a seeker is born.<strong>_

As Harry and his friends made their way down to the flying lesson courtyard, Harry notice a lines of brooms that were old looking, but greatly maintained Cleansweeps laying in 2 rows, the Slytherins had already arrived there with Madam Hooch the Hawk eyed Flight teacher and sport referee for the school favored sport. As they were directed by Madam Hooch to step up to the left side of their broomsticks and they yelled, "Up," as Harrys, Rons and Hermiones broom flew directly into their hands like a blur, while 1 just jumped into Dracos hand or the others that rolled over. After receiving more instructions the students mounted and waited for the whistle.

Just the whistle had been blown, the class took off, did some drills and that's when Harry noticed Malfoy had drawn his wand and fired a hex at Neville (though he was aiming for Harry) causing him to lost control of his broom and crash into the ground, forgetting Malfoy, Harry had ran to where Neville landed and found he was out cold, so using his ring Harry made a stretcher appear and with Madam Hooch's help rolled him the on to the stretcher then they both left heading for the hospital wing. Once around a corner Harry said, "Madam Hooch, I had seen Draco Malfoy fire a hex aimed at me but hit Neville during the lesson which I believed cause the incident, but unless you've seen it?" she had nodded that she scene it and said, "Yes! That will be 50 points away from Slytherin, detention with Filch and 90 points to Gryffindor for your help in transport of Mr. Longbottom."

3 hours ago Professor McGonagall, had been watching the flying lesson from her office, which had shown what she had thought of young Harrys skills and she was boiling mad from Malfoys stunt that she decided to have a word with Severus after his class today. When she saw Mr. Longbottom been carted away with Harry and Rolinda in tow she headed to the hospital wing.

After her word with Severus, Minerva was walking to the hospital wing, to see if Mr. Potter had stayed to make sure that Mr. Longbottom was alright, when she arrived and found that the rest of the lanterns were with him, she gave them a rare smile, waking up to them, "Mr. Potter, may I talk with you alone," McGonagall commanded, indicating for him to follow her. Harry was lead to the charms class when McGonagall asked Flitwick, "Fillius, and May I Oliver Wood for a moment?" the little professor just nods, then a burlier man raise from his seat and leaves the class.

Now in the empty transfiguration class; Harry and Oliver whom were confused as professor McGonagall exclaims, "Potter, this is Oliver Wood - Wood I have found you a seeker," to which Oliver face went from confused to extreme delight, then called, "Are you series Professor," getting a nod from her, he continues to Harry, "Since your a wizard lantern, you could make yourself a custom broom out of energy and still keep the rule intact, or use lantern flight?" Harry finding his voice said, "Well depends how effective you need me in the games I've been practicing both ring flight and energy broom flight, incorporated it in to Quidditch seeker position to so I'd be effective in either situation," Professor McGonagall fielded this, "Go with what feels easiest and go from there, Mr. Potter."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7-Training and the troll<strong>_

Halloween has come and the twins are up to no good. There had been a massive amount of orange from the moment Harry and the Lanterns had woke up as it only had one class after lunch Harry left to the pitch for the teams training and the reason for the orange, the school was a 100 story tall give or take, jack-o-lantern which looked very menacing with the glowing eyes.

The training was getting boring as Harry, Fred and George knew what they had to do and who they had back up. As Harry summer training on his trunks pitch and every few hours before he when to bed, aloud him to be able to catch the snitch within seconds of the games start, after Harry had caught the snitch for 100th time it started to become dark and they could no longer continue so Oliver called it quits for the night and scheduled the next practice for Wednesday.

As Halloween feast came around Harry and Ron were eating in the great hall, when the Defense Professor ran in yelling, "Troll in the Dungeons, troll in the dungeons - thought you ought to know," before dropping in a dead faint, after a second their was pure chaos and that's where Dumbledore commanded, "Silence, students shall go with the Prefects to their common rooms as the teachers went to the dungeons," realizing that Hermione had been in the library and will not know about the troll disregarded the order, Harry and Ron literally flying down the corridors while Ron calls threw his ring, "Hermione, there is a troll loose in the castle we are coming to you don't engage unless needed," coming from his ring Hermione sends, "Right heading back to the Gryffindor common room, meet me there," as flew down the halls leading to the library.

After receiving the call from Ron, Hermione packed her books up and left the library for Gryffindor tower. Meeting them at the grand stair case entrance Hermione turn to see a giant of a creature bearing down on them, radiating the smell of the worsest maintain public toilet and without thinking Harry threw up a dome shield from his ring as Ron and Hermione started throwing curses from their wands and laser beams from their rings at it, which threw it to the wall behind it, knocking it out and embedding it in the wall; with the danger passed Harry raised his ring and called, "Lantanio Patronum," releasing a ghostly rainbow colored bird glided out, whom which Harry addressed, "Skyrider, inform the headmaster that the trolls on the wall of the corridor leading to the library," to which it flew away and the trio got comfy.

Down in the dungeons, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sinestra were standing guard at the dungeons staircase, just in case Professors Kettleburn and Flitwick fail in stopping the troll. 2 minutes of having no activity went by, when a ghostly rainbow colored bird flew in and changed form to resemble Harry Potter and spoke in his voice, "Professor, the trolls on the wall of the corridor leading to the library," after which is disappeared.

(A/N the Lantern Patronus Charm is a form changing messenger patronus focus threw the ring of the lanterns created by Harry)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8-Exams advance to second year and Christmas fun<strong>_

A month had past since the troll came to the castle, Harry and his friends were doing their review for advancement exams; waiting for the arrival of the examiners was more dead boring than doing anything else, and they had already committed the study to their memory so they just used meditation to view the mental information as they had to what with nothing but their quills, parchment and wands (Harry wand being the 5½" holy - 5½" elder combo with the 5 elemental phoenixes feathers) in a private classroom.

When the professors show up with the examiners; they notice the trio sitting indian style with their eyes closed obviously in meditation, closing the door to get their attention with a slight bang, they open their eyes and reply, "Good Afternoon, Professors," they said in unison, before taking their seats; as the parchment with the theory questions were levitated to their seats and were told to begin with the charms, then transfiguration, D.A.D.A., History of Magic, Herbology and potions last.

After 2 hours Harry, Hermione and Ron done with the theory and could have a 30 minute break. Now they moved on to the practical starting with the charms: Windgarduim Leviosa, locking and sticking charms, then to the Transfiguration: changing a match into a needle and back, button into a ball of varying sizes and finally do your own thing with a rock; to which Harry made changed it into a carved stone dragonoid, Hermione changed it into a carved stone cat and Ron made a Knight chess piece, Potions: brewing a mild healing draught, brewing a mild strengthing potion and brewing a standard sleeping draught, D.A.D.A.: Perform Shield charms and Stunning spells and Herbology: care for gillyweed, flame roses and oddly enough ginger, garlic and tulips.

The Examiners were satified with the Trios performance, pass them all with full marks and they were sent on their way. The rest of the week the trio spent 2 days in a time dilation field studying their second year assignments and other work to get them to the class's level.

Now Christmas is fast approaching and he and the school bounded Weasley had to put their names down to stay at Hogwarts: as Molly, Arthur and Ginny visited Charlie in Romania (Whom went back a week after Harry and the Weasley went to school). As the weeks went on the lanterns had kept up with their lantern corps training and not only mastered the ability to make energy bikes but create weapons, items and alike with one solid color or in Harrys case two or three colors depend on what he was creating. (A/N Ginny has trained to this point already.) Keeping in fighting shape with mock duels and illusionary scenarios like protecting an important figure.

Christmas and Harry awoke to someone yelling, "Presents, come on Harry wake up!" Harry just groaned and replied groggily, "Whoever, invented waking up this early will meet a painful death at my hands," but he sat up, used his water elemental power the wash his body while clothed before using his ring to change into his scarlet red shirt, black vest and pants with black stylish trainers; then turned to his pile of presents which were close to toppling over as they were unevenly stacked, not wasting time Harry grabbed and unwrapped a wooden flute from Hagrid whom Harry and the others became friends with, next was a pair of dragonhide seeker gloves from a sun dragon from Sirius, third a book on ancient wards from Bill, forth a black dragonhide trenchrobe from Charlie, fifth a Emerald green Weasley sweater which he switch for his vest and sixth his fathers invisibility cloak from Dumbledore.

As the trio entered the Great Hall, Harry notice that their Head of House seemed drunk as she was tipsy and the hall was decorated moderately festive. Christmas Dinner was uproarious affair with many roast meats, vegetables and gravies and sauces, Harry starting with a plate of roast pork, potatoes, carrots, pumpkin and gravy, moving to the chicken and beef.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9-The wall breaks and the fun ends<strong>_

Classes for the trio were getting more interesting, but they had still felt like they were been held back and just got to the point of just completing assignments. While in their free time exercising their animagus forms, to which became a common sight amongst the school as they'd see a phoenix flying threw the air, swooping and diving around or pracitising Quidditch.

As the final game drew close; the rings of the lantern emitted a robotic sound, "Wall breached, Philosopher stone at risk," dropping what they were doing down the trio flew the down the corridors before reaching the out of bounds area, to Quirrell opening the door, "warning, dark soul present," came the same robotic voice, which caused the later to turn around and started to throw sickly green curses at them, which were met by a Golden wall of energy projected from Harrys ring, to which he realized that Voldemort was possessing him, Harry now overwhelmed, leaving with to choice but to chant with Ron and Hermione, "In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape my sight, Let All Who Worthship Evils Plight, Beware The Power Of Our Lanterns Light."

Then a massive burst of will energy engulfed Quirrell-mort, as 6 energy tethers darted from the pillar: 1 went to the Room of lost Artifacts purifying a Diadem, another found a locket in a grim house shattering it, third to a shack-like house holding a ring crumbling it to pieces, fourth to a majestic manor to burn a dairy, Fifth to an unused vault purifying a goblet and threw sixth to a python which shriveled up.

With Harry successfully out thinking the Ravenclaw seeker, the Gryffindors win the cup by 600 points. After celebrating all night after Gryffindor started to wind down after their fun to get ready the final end of year exams.

At the leaving feast Gryffindor won the house cup.


	2. Rise of the new Dark Lord

**Harry Potter**

**And the **

**Wizards Lanterns: **

**Peace falls and a new Dark Lord Risers**

**By Potterformers**

_**Chapter 1-Problems start to show**_

It has been 7 years since the final confrontation with Voldemort and Harry and Ron now worked as Auror captains (Harry is a trained curse breaker and Ron is a Beast tamer), Hermione is now the head of the Magical creature liaison and Ginny is the new seeker for her favorite Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies which had won 10 world cups since her start.

A year later Harry and Ginny got married in a large ceremony at the Burrow, on Hermiones 21st Birthday Ron had purposed and she had said, "Yes," and began making plans to marry in the spring.

As the years went on Harry had sometimes took up the post of Defense Professor when the last retired or Played Professional Quidditch for the Arrows team (his second favorite, first been his wives team).

Draco had made the most changes in his life starting after his 7th year as an Auror trainee and moving to captain 3 years later, along with providing Intel on known Death Eaters that did not change their ways (including his father whom lost all rights to the name Malfoy to his Son). Now as the head of the house he dissolved a Betrothal contract with the Parkinsons after which he married Astoria Greengrass the woman he loved.

August 15th 2011 was the date set for a raid on a Dark Wizard strong hold and dark items cash. As Harry, Ron and Draco led their teams threw the underground labyrinth capturing the various enemies with ease, they stumble into an anti-chamber where on throne, stood 5'10" dark skinned man with a medium built upper body wearing a sickly yellow robe, this man then exclaims, "Who Dares, enter the chamber of the Dark Lord Paradox," Harry, Ron and Draco just stared at each other, then Harry sum it up nice with, "Shit not again," then paused for a moment and continued, "Aurors Potter, Weasley and Malfoy, your under arrest."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2-All hell breaks loose<strong>_

"I don't think so," said the new Dark Lord, as he threw a sickly green curse only to be met by a golden wall. As the battle raged the Auror trio had the upper hand as they had more maneuverability, when more dark wizards appeared and joined the fight to allow their master time to escape. After along battle, all the dark wizards had been captured, after searching for the dark lord and found nothing, Harry says, "Well Shit," as the others nodded their agreement.

15 minutes later the rest of the Aurors joined Harry, Ron and Draco, where Blaise asked, "What happen, Harry?" "It looks as though we've got a Voldemort replacement! Ladies and gentlemen," Harry replied, then mutters under his breath, "I hope there is no prophecies that are need tell us vaguely how to defeat him," after which he raised his ring projecting a rope of red energy that tied around their captives and they all aparated or teleported to the Ministry of Magic.

Arriving at the entrance of the Ministry, Harry turned to the group and commanded, "Diesel, move them to a holding cell," the one called Diesel shuffled the captives away, then Harry continued, "Draco, notify Minister Shacklebolt," paused as Draco nodded, then Harry turned to Ron, "Ron lets go talk to Albus, the rest of get your paperwork fill out and hand it to Scrimingeor."

In the Headmasters office of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had been reviewing the latest fourth year results to determine who is a Fifth prefect for the coming semester, when 2 columns of light flashed and left Harry and Ron in its place, "Albus, reassemble the Order, there is a new Dark Lord," Harry said immediately, after a moment he finished, "Calling himself, Lord Paradox," with just that declaration Albus launched to some instruments waving his wand making them glow gold.

At the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, people had started to gather in the meeting hall; there were Auror Captains Harry Potter (and His wife), Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, Department head Hermione Weasley, the Professors of Hogwarts and the Heads various light sided families, "Very well, we are here to discuss to the presents of the new dark lord Paradox," with the exception of Harry, Ron, Draco, the ministry heads and Albus groaned.

As the order talked about Paradox, planning way to defeat him and return to the peaceful way of life. Then silver animals flew in the meeting room, then speaking with frantic voices, "Aurors Potter, Weasley and Malfoy, Paradox has broken the death eaters out of Azkaban, emergency action required," with that the said three changed into their Lantern battle robes including Draco whom had Green and silver snake like robes (he found a lantern ring after his seventh year) kissed their wives and left for the Ministry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3-Briefing the fighters<strong>_

Headquarters of the Aurors was in frenzy, when the Auror captains show, "Report?" they all commanded, get the desired effect as they all were silenced and then Dawlish stepped forward handing a report to Ron.

After moving to their office Harry, Ron and Draco read the following:

[Case: Azkaban Breakout.

Time: 0300hrs.

Auror Names (superiors): Tonks-Lupin, Percy Weasley and Audrey Timms.

Scene: we arrived on the scene, and then we fell under attack by the Chaos Eaters.

Injured: Everhart, Transon and Bones.

Dead (enemy): Nott, Lestrange – Bellatrix, Lestrange – Rodophus, Avery and Umbridge.

Escaped: All Death Eaters but above.

Structure Damage cost: 100,000,000,000 galleons.

Case status: Open.]

"Well fuck," summed up by Harry. As the trio discussed their plans on the criminals capture, the inefficiency of their subordinates and the next Order meeting. "Harry, Lets call a briefing and start collecting information," suggested Draco, Harry nods, presses the intercom and saying, "All Aurors to the Briefing room," then Draco, Harry and Ron stood and left the room.

An hour later, Harry, Draco and Ron entered the briefing room. "Alright, let's start the meeting," said Draco, as the Aurors all took their seats and Harry continued, "As you know there is a new Dark lord calling himself Paradox," they all nodded, Ron piped up with, "now before you start flinching at the name, he can be defeated and his supporters captured," and then Draco finished, "Besides, Fearing ones name only increases the fear of the true thing, now we will discuss this before you head out on patrol," as they spent the next 2 hours talking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4-The calm, but no storm<strong>_

As September 1st came around there had been no word on what Paradox was doing. As the Aurors that were assigned to the guard of the Hogwarts Express got bored from inactivity as the students boarded the train without any major incident.

Meanwhile the Auror Trio had started an apprenticeship program to start to bolster their forces, and then stripped the laws on ostracizing the different groups of magical beings and even recruiting Werewolves and Vampires etc to work as spies and fighters having also started to fund the development of the a new wolfsbane potion and vampire serum. (A/N the new Wolfsbane potion is more a cure for the werewolves by turning them into humanoid wolf animagi which allows them the keep their strengths but no weakness)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5-Raids, raids, raids<strong>_

As the year went on the werewolf spies uncovered a facility for crafting and manufacturing Dark tools and spells. So the plans were set by Harry, Ron and Draco to seize the warehouse and arrest the crafters.

The night of the raid Harry and Ron met Draco at the formers manor in full Lantern and Auror gear. Teleported to the warehouse, once there Harry asked, "So, who wants to knock on the front door?" his answer came from Draco and Ron whom blasted the door off the hinges, as they entered taking cover behind storage crates and pillars. Soon they were dispatching their targets with stunners and binding spells then Harry became his Leonidas form as he fought threw five levels of the storage house.

Once finished Harry returned to human form and teleported their captives to ministry holding cells. Then Harry led a contingent of Cursebreakers threw the building examining the evidence for the trails coming up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6-Relax its Christmas<strong>_

The December after the raid was quiet, which made Harry nervous, when Ron said, "Lighten up Bro, lets jump go do how Christmas shopping done and prepare for Christmas," with that they left for Diagon Alley.

Harry had a set list of presents for his family and friends which were:

1. Muggle model vehicles for Arthur.

2. International cookbooks for Molly.

3. Quidditch tickets for Sirius.

4. New wardrobe for Remus.

5. Updated ward sensing charms for Bill.

6. French style robes – casual and formal for Fleur.

7. Dragonproof work robes for Charlie. (Different Style each year)

8. Book on rare magic and tools for Percy and Hermione.

9. Joke item ideas for the twins. (Final Fantasy this time)

10. Firebolt 1000 for Ginny, Victor, Ron and Draco. (changes if necessary)

11. Guide to newly discovered plants for Neville and Hannah.

12. Book on Rare and extinct creatures for Luna and Rolf.

After collecting the presents Harry went home and wrapped them.

The weeks leading up to Christmas went by fast. Christmas Eve Harry and Ginny decided to stay at Weasley Manor along with Ron and Hermione. Waking to the sound of Ron yelling, "**Presents!**" Harry and Ginny groaned then the later found him and cast, "Baits Mocus," with seconds Ron was fending off bat bogies, then Harry and Ginny went back to sleep.

After 2 extra hours of sleep Harry and Ginny woke up, got changed and went down for breakfast, "Morning mum," they said in unison as they were greeted with Molly cooking breakfast, then Harry started to help her as Ginny set the table. After everyone came down they dug into their breakfast and after clearing the table move the living room. The opening of presents was a Weasley fan-fair of excitement as Harry got: a Weasley Sweater from Molly, a Welsh Green dragonhide jacket from Arthur, a Firebolt 1000 from Sirius, a pair of Heberdian black dragonhide gloves with matching boots, Book on ancient wards from Bill, Hungarian Horntail battle robe with Welsh green dragonhide accents from Charlie, Rare D.A.D.A. books from Percy and Hermione, new Auror line joke products from the twins, Quidditch season tickets from Ron and Draco, Bulgarian Rune blade from Victor, a book on rare plants from the Neville and Hannah, a book on creature from Luna and Rolf and finally a golden dragon pendant from Ginny.

Authors Notes please review and give me some ideas for the next book chapter.


End file.
